


Let the cameras roll

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background ShowKyun, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hoseok, Dating, Face-Fucking, Hyungwon just needs his nap, Hyunwoo the plumber, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Sugar Daddying, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex Positive, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Switch Shownu, Tags are a mess sorry not sorry, Threesome, Voyeurism, Wonho is a softie (not so) deep down, bottom changkyun, top kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Why are you so stressed, hyung? It was written in your resume that you have done much camerawork before.”“I…” Kihyun struggles to find a good answer, which is difficult, with Changkyun’s hand hovering above his bulge and the room suddenly getting a hundred degrees hotter.“It’s okay” Changkyun drags a finger on Kihyun’s lips, “let me help you unwind.”or, Kihyun gets a lot of help unwinding at his new job.





	Let the cameras roll

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pile of smut with minimum plot that I wrote for no reason at all.
> 
>  
> 
> Line that didn't make it into the fic: Wonho referring to Kihyun's dick as "a good little sir".

Kihyun was professional, all uptight and organized, always perfect at his job. When he was offered a new one at a “big and well known film firm” he didn’t exactly expect…this.

Now he had to somehow hide his very not-professional boner. He was wearing gray shorts. He was in the same room with two (gorgeous) naked men. This couldn’t get any worse.

The bed was shifting and the men were moaning, kissing, groping each other and a light technician was fixing the light bulbs above them unbothered.

“Hey” someone steps right beside him and Kihyun almost knocks the camera equipment down.

“H-hi” he says, turning to face the man with the deep voice. There’s only a twink as tiny as himself standing there.

“You’re the new guy, right? Why so jumpy, haven’t ever watched porn before?” the deep voiced twink says, sucking coffee like it’s dick.    

Okay, Kihyun needs to stop thinking about dicks.

“Look” he says, taking some stray random papers from a nearby table to cover his raging erection and protect his dignity, “no offence but when I was offered the job and told to have my first day here I didn’t think I would be filming….” He trails off, not able to finish the sentence. The two men are becoming even louder.

He had noticed that the firms name was “Starstrip entertainment” too late.  After he had already agreed to take the job. He searched the name up on the internet. Well at least it was indeed well known. But still, despite promising himself to try since the money was good, he and his dick weren’t mentally prepared for it.

“Filming porn? You’ll get used to it bro. And that” the guy takes the papers out of Kihyun’s hands, crumbles them in a ball and throws them straight in the bin at the other side of the room. The light technician cheers. “Not needed, let your dick express itself.” He winks. “By the way, I’m Changkyun, the main cameraman. They call me Danny on the job.”

“Kihyun…nice to meet you.” He introduces himself, the moaning dying down.

“I think the guys are ready.” Changkyun says, moves the camera around.

“Weren’t they…already going at it?” Kihyun is sure they were…very naked and very vocal. Changkyun lifts an eyebrow paired with a smirk.

“Oh that was just warming up.

Changkyun very kindly explains that the two men are one of the firm’s most loved duo by the viewers. “This is Wonho” he points at the less buff buffy guy with the blue hair and nipple piercings that is currently being fucked into the mattress, “I would so tap that.” Wonho has flower sleeve tattoos on both arms and one more stray flower at his buttcheek. Kihyun is sure studying film and photography for three years was worth it, just to take the perfect shot of Wonho’s perfect rosy thick dick.

“And that one is Shownu” Changkyun obviously means the top, the buffier buff with his short black hair and the tiger tattoo on his back. His wonderful, amazingly toned back, muscles tensing and rolling with every powerful thrust. “I have so tapped that already.” Kihyun wants to tap that too.

“Haven’t we all?” a man appears behind them, scaring the living shit out of Kihyun for the second time that day.

He’s tall with droopy eyes, sipping his coffee with even more urgency than Changkyun. Is every member of the stuff in this place a coffee sucking twink? Is that the fate that awaits Kihyun too?

“And that’s Hyungwon, our director. He looks like he’s smoking something but he’s just sleepy. Usually.” Changkyun is helpfully introducing the man who just smiles at Kihyun. “That’s Kihyun our new cameraman, he’s got a hard on and he’s shy about it.”

Kihyun stays there with his mouth open while Hyungwon laughs and reaches to pet his head.

“It’s okay small cameraman guy, work is fun here.” And just like that he’s off to the other side of the room, too close to the bed but still out of sight, giving directions like “harder, better, faster, stronger” to the actors.

Wonho and Shownu have been going at it for almost fifty minutes when Hyungwon gives them a thumbs up which apparently means it’s time to wrap it up. Wonho sucks Shownu and also jerks himself off until they come at the same time with exaggerated, loud and lewd moans.

When the cameras stop rolling Hyungwon tells them a “good job bros” and the actors high five, two robes waiting behind the cameras. Now the only problem with this, is that to reach the cameras they need to pass through Kihyun and Changkyun.

Soon enough, two very naked men are standing in front of him, reeking of sex while Kihyun hadn’t had any in months.

“I’m Wonho” the first one happily says, “this is Shownu, we heard you are Kihyun the new cameraman, nice to meet you.” Kihyun notes that they are both completely soft and utterly sweaty. He smiles and says he’s glad to be working with them. Despite his first impressions of the job, maybe it’s really worth a try.

“We’re gonna get a snack”, Shownu says, “Wanna join?”

Hyungwon informs them that they have half an hour before the next filming starts and that’s how Kihyun finds himself in one of the most surreal situations he’s ever been.

He’s sitting at a table drinking his iced tea, two dudes, two renowned pornstars sitting opposed to him only in white robes and nothing underneath. Changkyun is sitting on Shownu’s lap and being fed. Kihyun can’t help but stare as the large man is littering Changkyun’s neck with kisses, Wonho next to them eating ungodly amounts of food.

“He’s my sugar daddy, you know, buys me stuff and tells me I’m pretty and fucks me well.” Changkyun says and Kihyun feels his face on fire. “Wonho doesn’t have a sugar baby, but he’s loaded. If you’re interested, he’s your man. He has a thing for cute guys.”

Wonho, that handsome bastard has the audacity to send a flying kiss to Kihyun.

“Hope you’re single” Wonho says, gentle eyes and a blinding smile “or at least open to spending a night with someone who has a skilled mouth, a five star ass and knows how to treat you right.”

Kihyun has to excuse himself to the toilet. And scream.

He doesn’t know how he keeps himself sane (and only half hard) during the next two scene shootings, Shownu and Wonho going at it like primal, sex deprived bunnies. At last, Hyungwon lets him go before he gets any more weird proposals. He’s an independent working man who needs no sugar daddy.

He needs some sex though, being honest.

When he gets back home, ignoring messages from his best friend asking about his first day at work, he makes himself some food from leftovers in his fridge and manages to stay still and eat for seven whole minutes before he decides there are more urgent things that require his attention.

It takes him less than a minute to take his pants off and turn his laptop on. His fake leather chair is comfortable and the blinds closed. He’s all set.

Regular Kihyun and horny Kihyun are two very different people. The latter has no inhibitions typing his new company’s name into the search bar and scrolling through countless videos of men in various exposing positions. There’s even a categories list he can choose from.

He goes for a classic, barebacking and scans his options for something very specific. He’s more than happy when he spots Wonho’s face. Shownu is in the thumbnail too, or rather, his butt.

He clicks and for a couple minutes he doesn’t move, only watches the plot unwrapping. Shownu the plumber knocks the door and Wonho, the son of the family explains that his parents aren’t home. Still, he offers to show Shownu where the problem with the pipes is, under the kitchen tap. His parents call and say they’ll be late because of something and he’s in charge. He watches the plumber work and there’s water on the floor. So obviously Shownu takes his shirt off to dry it. Wonho does that same. Kihyun takes his cock into his palm.

Impatiently he skips to the better parts, Shownu flat on the floor and Wonho taking his dick out of his work pants to suck him off. He had blond hair back then but Shownu’s was the same as now. Shownu lets out deep moans and Wonho is licking the head of his cock, his own erection prominent inside his sweats.

Kihyun’s hand is moving up and down slowly and with his free one he searches for the bottle of lube he keeps under his desk, right next to his tissue box. He pours a generous amount on himself, his hand sliding easily, the liquid warming up on his skin and from the corner of his eye he can see that Wonho is taking all of his clothes off, ready to sit on Shownu’s dick right there, on the floor.

Kihyun throws his head back, shuts his eyes and lets himself fantasize. Being sandwiched between Shownu and Wonho. Having Shownu on his knees in front of him and Kihyun pulling his hair. Wonho riding him and crying out from the pleasure. Biting the hard muscles, nipping on Wonho’s piercings. Having both bend in front of him and fucking them taking turns.

Changkyun appears in his mind too, all over Shownu. Kihyun wasn’t expecting this but he suddenly remembers something and the plumber video is becoming boring anyway. He searches Changkyun’s work name and gets lots of results, mostly solo videos.

He clicks on one at the first row of results, “Danny playing with his new vibrator” is the title and the screen is showing a semi-dark room. The man’s face isn’t much visible but Kihyun knows it’s Changkyun, just from the big nose.

Kihyun watches Changkyun lubing up a big vibrator, slowly opening himself up with his fingers and then his toy. He voice gets deeper every time he changes the vibrator’s speed and he eventually takes it all in and starts pumping it. Kihyun finds himself thrusting in his closed fist, too engrossed in the video. He feels like Changkyun enjoys being praised and oh, he would so much like to provide.

“Do you want me to come?” Changkyun asks the viewers, practically growls deep and low, the vibrator inside him at full speed and his hand working on his cock. Kihyun is leaking on his chair and the wooden floor but he doesn’t even care, his hips working in circular motions and he tries to hold on a little longer, make himself feel good some more.

“I was so good, wasn’t I? I’m gonna come for you now.” Changkyun smirks into the camera, a moment before he spills all over his stomach, the soft buzz of the vibrator stopping when he reaches behind him.

Kihyun is so close too, not having the energy to put on a different video. He shuts his eyes and leans back, thinks of what he saw at work that morning and Changkyun’s voice and how much he needs to fill someone. He comes with Wonho in his mind, begging for Kihyun’s cock. It’s messy but he doesn’t try to not spill on the floor and his thighs, falling back on his chair beat when he’s done.

He gets up on autopilot, gathers his discarded clothes from the floor and heads to the shower. He lets the hot water wash over him and his bad decisions, because nothing good could ever get out of thinking about fucking his coworkers.

“Wonho will treat you right.” A little nasty voice in his head reminds him and he wants to slap himself because the regular Kihyun is back and horny Kihyun must be suppressed. He eats what little he had left of his food and watches tv until he falls asleep, all kinds of lewd images still in his mind.

 

 

 

They do a lot of filming the following days, the company’s interior designer, Minhyuk, going all out making different kinds of rooms for the videos. Shownu and Wonho seem to be having a good time and keep it up despite having around three orgasms per day each.

Changkyun shows Kihyun some tricks for handling the camera and Kihyun’s dick starts cooperating and has stopped getting hard every time it sees another creature of the same kind.

When there isn’t a scene to shoot they visit the editing team and more specifically Changkyun’s friend, Jooheon. He puts the videos together and sends them for approval afterwards. Kihyun is getting used to moaning and naked bodies at his casual work environment.

His second Friday at work is slow and a bit of boring like that and after drinking a couple of beers with Jooheon, Kihyun follows Changkyun to the office to log their hours and close up. Hyungwon isn’t there, “he must be sleeping at one of the beds, we have many of them around” Changkyun comments, giving a pen to Kihyun.

He’s still tense around…well everyone. Maybe because he can’t stop jerking off to their videos the moment he steps back home every afternoon. Changkyun looks at him like a wolf at prey. Instead of locking up the office he locks them inside.

“Kihyun, you can stop me whenever you want, but I doubt you’ll want to.” He takes the few steps to close the distance between them and suddenly they are chest to chest, Hyungwon’s desk digging in Kihyun’s back. “Why are you so stressed, hyung? It was written in your resume that you have done much camerawork before.”

“I…” Kihyun struggles to find a good answer, which is difficult, with Changkyun’s hand hovering above his bulge and the room suddenly getting a hundred degrees hotter.

“It’s okay” Changkyun drags a finger on Kihyun’s lips, “let me help you unwind.”

Kihyun whimpers, Changkyun feeling him up before unzipping his pants and he feels the tiniest bit of shame because his underwear is already stained and Changkyun notices it, smears the precum on the gray fabric of Kihyun’s boxers.

Kihyun gulps down, tries to forget that he’s about to do questionable things in the director’s office and quite possibly, on the desk. Changkyun kisses him harshly, urgently, all while he’s pulling Kihyun’s pants down. Kihyun tastes coffee off Changkyun’s mouth and gets brave, traces Changkyun’s ribcage before he pushes a hand under his shirt.

Changkyun is hard too, he’s rubbing his erection on Kihyun’s in smooth, fluid motions. Kihyun remembers all the videos with the vibrators, his speculations about Changkyun enjoying praises.

“You’re so good Changkyun, such a good boy for me.”

Changkyun drops to his knees.

“I can be better” he says, taking Kihyun’s cock out, sliding his clothes down his legs. His hands work wonders by themselves, but it’s heaven when he puts his mouth to use too. Kihyun is steadying himself with his palms flat on his desk, hips involuntarily thrusting forwards. He discovers that Changkyun’s gag reflex is basically nonexistent and the boy is probably into chocking (on dicks).

Changkyun feels him getting close and all of sudden he stops. Looks up at Kihyun with a smile that’s almost shy.

“Will you fuck me, Kihyun?” Changkyun gets up and they are at eye level again. “Please.” He asks, with a finality in his voice. Like he knows Kihyun can’t say no to that face. Of course he knows.

Kihyun nods and Changkyun fumbles around with a drawer at the other side of the desk “he always keeps some here” he mutters before his eyes light up as he fishes a small packet of lube and a condom, lets the drawer open and returns to Kihyun.

“I think…” Changkyun takes Kihyun by the collar of his shirt and pulls him to a loveseat, makes him sit, “I think you’ll like it here, me above you and all spread for you to play with.”

“Yes” Kihyun groans, watches Changkyun taking his pants off. No underwear and his cock jumps to his belly. He has a piercing at the tip, a small ring shining under the artificial light.

He moves slowly, stops in front on Kihyun and climbs in his lap, kneeling with his legs on each side of Kihyun’s thighs. He’s only in that oversized shirt, Shownu’s and Kihyun feels the need to leave something himself on Changkyun.

He bites his neck while Changkyun is guiding his hand to his ass.

“Open me up baby” Changkyun says and Kihyun keeps his cheeks apart, takes into his mouth the fingers that Changkyun uses to stretch himself afterwards. “I don’t need much” Changkyun smirks, “Shownu is way bigger”.

Kihyun feels a tint of jealousy, like he has to prove that he can be as good as Shownu, if not even better. He puts the condom on himself and lubes his dick up. He bites Changkyun’s shoulder down when he pulls him on his cock.

Changkyun slides easily, takes Kihyun so well and starts moving, bouncing up and down, his arms wrapped around Kihyun’s nape and his legs tight.

“Tell me how much you like it, Kihyun.” He whispers it straight into Kihyun’s ear, softly biting his earlobe. “Tell me how much you want me.”

Kihyun fucks him harder, pulls Changkyun down by his shirt every time he moves upwards, marks him above and below his neckline, everywhere he can reach. He’s vocal enough for the whole building to hear, but so is Changkyun.

“So much, so fucking much” Kihyun says, Changkyun coming between their bodies and clenching around Kihyun who can’t hold it any longer, filling the condom buried deep inside Changkyun.

 

“We should do that sometime again.” Changkyun says later, all dressed again and actually ready to lock up.

“What about Shownu?” Changkyun never stated they are exclusive, but they have, something.

“I’m sure he’ll like to watch next time. Or join.”

 

 

 

“So, Changkyun told me you are indeed single. And have a great dick.” Kihyun chokes on his tea. Wonho is there, in front of him, casually talking about Kihyun’s dick while he was getting rimmed ten minutes ago and his dick is still out.

“Yeah what about it?” Kihyun croaks. He’s sure he sees Hyungwon laughing at the side of the room. He hates that tall amphibian branch person despite the good porn directing skills. Hyungwon always laughs at his face. Kihyun has started doing the same.

“Wanna go for dinner tomorrow?” Wonho has the decency to tie his belt, closing his robe.

“Will I get a taste of the five star ass after a five star meal?” Kihyun jokes, but Wonho is dead serious when he looks in his eyes and says “yes” and that he’s gonna come pick him up at eight.

 

Kihyun isn’t sure how Wonho knows his address but Changkyun had seen his CV and it’s likely that everyone else has, too. He doesn’t ask questions when Wonho pulls up with an expensive car in front of his apartment building at the time they had agreed on (read: the time Wonho set).

The interior smells of leather and Wonho smells of cologne and after shave. Kihyun wants to bury his nose in Wonho’s neck and stay there forever, which he can’t really do while the man is driving.

They make small talk, Kihyun about his previous jobs at unknown film firms and other minor stuff and Wonho about his physics studies. He’s getting his master’s degree soon and he plans to use it when porn stops bringing so much money in.

Truly a gentleman, when they park he opens the door for Kihyun, gives his name to a waiter. It’s a traditional restaurant, but a high class one, with paper walls separating the tables and the waiters all dressed in suits. Damn, Wonho really has money and Kihyun may want a sugar daddy more than originally planned.

Kihyun lets Wonho take care of the food since he says he’s a regular and enjoys being pampered for the rest of the evening. Wonho feeds him the best pieces of meat and pads his lips with the napkin afterwards. Kihyun kind of wants to kiss him after all the great food and that shared bottle of soju. He has been promised a five star ass after all, so he’s patient with that.

“I hope you enjoyed” Wonho says when they are back in his car, the engine on but the vehicle unmoving.

“It was splendid.” Kihyun answers and he doesn’t know how to ask if there will be more to the night.

“I’m glad about that.” Wonho leans in, plants a soft kiss to Kihyun’s cheek. He’s too gentle and Kihyun is impatient. He grabs Wonho by his tie and kisses him the proper way.

“Then I guess…we’re going to my place.” Wonho smiles before he starts driving.

 

By the time Wonho is unlocking his door Kihyun’s whole being needs to be shoved up the wall. Or shove someone against a wall, he’s not that picky. But Wonho keeps being slow and proper.

He offers Kihyun a drink or something to eat, tries to make conversation. That until Kihyun pushes him down on the couch and kisses his lips until they are red and swollen, then mouths on his neck, bites at that little vein there.

“I just want…” he’s sitting on Wonho’s groin, already breathless.

“Fuck me.” Wonho spats out and Kihyun gets to work.

Wonho is nothing like Kihyun imagined him to be. He has seen him bottoming for Shownu but he always kept a dominating part. Kihyun discovers it’s part of his persona, because the Wonho in front of him, laying on the couch and responding eagerly to every touch is as subby as it goes.

“Tie me” Wonho had gave his belt to Kihyun, extended his hands, “take my tie and blind me” he had said afterwards, Kihyun enjoying every bit of it. He had such a gorgeous man all to himself and all the time in the world to play with him. Every time he touched Wonho’s nipples his dick would twitch and every time he mouthed on his tattoos he would moan.

Kihyun turned him on his elbows and knees, Wonho’s face on a pillow.

He prepared Wonho carefully, that ass was really a five star one, even more from up close. He took three fingers easily and Kihyun teased him some more. He promised to bring a feather next time, tie Wonho on the bed and make him squirm.

This time he just fucked him from behind, pulled his hair and pushed him down on the couch by his nape every time Wonho tried to get up. Kihyun scratched his beautiful pale back and caressed his sides. Knead his ass and enjoyed every bit of meat on Wonho’s godly body.

When they were almost done, he took the blind off, kissed Wonho and came all over his back, Wonho moaning and whimpering and sucking on Kihyun’s fingers trying to keep quiet.  Kihyun flipped him on his back again, kissed the inside of his thighs and flicked his nipples and had barely touched his forgotten dick when Wonho came too, screaming something similar to Kihyun’s name.

The couch was stained for good, but Wonho seemed to have enough money for a new one anyway.

“I think…I blacked out for a bit.” Wonho said, stirring from the cushion, Kihyun taking the belt off of his hands and instructing him to move them to get the blood flowing.

“Was it so good?” Kihyun asks and Wonho nods, a tint of pink adoring his cheeks.

He kisses Kihyun again when they are showering together, asks him to stay the night and Kihyun doesn’t have any reason to say no. Even more when he sees the huge bed in the middle of Wonho’s cozy bedroom.

He wears Wonho’s boxers and gets on the bed, feeling Wonho coming closer to spoon him.

He was expecting Wonho to be a big cuddler.

 

 

 

Everything at work is great. Really, everything. Kihyun got paid a couple of times and could even save some money. He also went to a couple of dates with sweet Wonho -whose actual name is Hoseok but he’s okay with both- and also possibly fucked Changkyun a couple times in the company’s storage room. He has been getting more ass than Τaco Βell’s toilet.

The only ass he hasn’t been getting is Shownu’s and he’s mildly irritated by it. Regular Kihyun would never ask for it and horny Kihyun doesn’t really know how to. Shownu is usually too quiet after work, getting dressed and leaving if he’s not staying for snacks and coffee.

Kihyun could ask Changkyun for help, but he wouldn’t fall too low.

It’s a Monday morning, everyone a little slow getting at place. Changkyun is out to fetch them coffees and Kihyun has just finished setting up the camera at the wanted angle. Maybe he’s staring at Shownu and his defined abs and his firm ass way too intensely because Hyungwon huffs and rubs his eyes. It’s one of the few times he’s so early at work, because they are shooting one of the last movies of the duo together, for now.

“Kihyun, you’re not concentrated.” Hyungwon says, pointing at Kihyun with his paper cup of filter coffee. “I need us all to be concentrated today.”

“I am!” Kihyun defends himself, even if he knows he’s in the wrong this time.

“You know what?” Hyungwon sips some coffee but seems disgusted by it. “It’s too early for this literally fucking shit. Everyone, take half an hour off. Or one hour. Whatever, I’m gonna take a nap, go have breakfast or something.” And just like that he leaves, turns around and locks himself in his office.

Kihyun is looking at Wonho and Shownu and they are looking back at him, in all of their naked glory.

“Should we go at a café?” Kihyun suggests, feeling like he’s the overdressed one in the room.

“I’m kind of…” Wonho stars.

“Yeah…me too.” Shownu adds.

They are both hard and prepared.

“Then…” Kihyun isn’t sure what the proper response to this is, but he thinks he has a good one. “I can help.”

Shownu and Wonho look at each other, share a knowing smile.

“Come on baby” Wonho opens his arms, “join us.”

Kihyun takes small steps, briefly thinks of the possibility of other members of stuff passing by. They see lots of naked people every day, one more won’t bother. He climbs on the bed, straight on Wonho’s laps.

He feels Shownu behind him and then he’s being sandwiched between the two men, erections poking both his groin and his butt and he’s sure his gay self has never been so happy before. Shownu and Wonho kiss each other above his shoulder before they start undressing Kihyun, their big hands too careful, caressing and trailing and Kihyun feels spoiled, but he wants to spoil too.

“Shownu” he turns his head to face the man, “were you gonna fuck Wonho today?”

“Yeah” Shownu is nosing Kihyun’s nape, kissing his back and Kihyun can feel that his dick was already lubed up.

“Let me finger you.” He feels Shownu tense behind him. “While I fuck Wonho.”

“Yes.” Wonho moans and Shownu gets up to bring them more lube.

Kihyun tells Wonho to lie on the bed, open his legs wide and positions himself between them after he leans down his plant a kiss on Wonho’s thigh. He enters slowly, the body underneath him already familiar enough and he knows he has to go slow at first to go fast later. Shownu is watching them, a bead of precum on the head of his flushed cock.

“You too, come here” Kihyun motions for him to come closed and Shownu obeys. “On your knees on Wonho’s chest.”

The rest is easy.

Shownu is kneeling as instructed, he’s fucking Wonho’s mouth and Kihyun is fingering him in time with his thrusts. Wonho is trying to keep himself still, but he keeps squirming around every time Kihyun hits his spot. He finds Shownu’s too and he doesn’t remember hearing him ever make such a sweet sound before.

It’s tiring, close to overstimulation but they keep going, already moving into a rhythm that is becoming faster and everyone wants a little more. Kihyun is burying himself deep into Wonho’s heat and Shownu seems unable to decide between staying with Kihyun’s fingers knuckles deep a little more or hitting the back of Wonho’s throat again.

“I’m gonna” Shownu almost stops, legs trembling and Wonho supports him when he falls, lets Shownu’s cock out of his mouth with a soft “pop” and trails kisses on his belly, Shownu fucking himself on Kihyun’s fingers like his life depends on it.

“A little more baby, a little more” Kihyun pats Shownu’s back with his free hand and he knows they are all too close. Wonho underneath him moves erratically, his legs hugging Kihyun’s waist and keeping him close.

“I can’t” Shownu whines, unmoving and panting.

“Then come.” Kihyun says, feeling Shownu’s walls tightening around his fingers. Wonho licks the tip of Shownu’s dick and he comes hard, he comes down Wonho’s throat and all over the sheets and damn if that isn’t one of the hottest things Kihyun has ever seen.

He comes soon after, fucking Wonho and jerking him off at the same time, Shownu rolling off to the side of the bed. Like always, Wonho comes shouting Kihyun’s name.

They lay on the bed, Kihyun in the middle and receiving kisses from both sides, it’s kind of too slow and intimate, but he doesn’t really mind. He notes that Hyungwon has been napping for too long.

“This is so good” Changkyun says and everyone looks at the direction of the voice. They didn’t hear him coming in the room. “Kihyun you might as well consider a change of career ‘cause this should be really good.”

Changkyun tucks himself back in his pants and turns the recording off laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
